Pandora Hearts Parallel Worlds
by Crystalline Voice
Summary: Pandora Hearts has become a world parallel to a chosen group of people who have a strong sense of imagination.  These people live in the future as well as another country.  They are the opposite gender of the person inside their mind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pandora Hearts_.

Summary: Pandora Hearts has become a world parallel to a chosen group of people who have a strong sense of imagination. These people live in the future as well as another country. They are the opposite gender of the person inside their mind.

**Pandora Hearts Parallel Worlds**

~ Chapter One: Volume Five – Ozera's Witness ~

It was just as Oz Vessalius had remembered. Jack Vessalius had smiled with spoken words of confidence. "Only you…can find the B-Rabbit…!" The young blonde breathed heavily as he rushed forward in search of Alice, the Black Rabbit. _Where are you…Aliiice…? _He neared a lit entryway. _What…is this smell…? I can smell smoke and…and something else…? _

A bright, white light blinded him for an instant and the ground trembled as rubble scattered about. Before he knew what had happened, his emerald eyes stared down at a bloody, gory scene.

Ozera Vessalius gasped and her eyes widened. The horror of her abrupt day vision distracted her. "AH!" Her body smacked the hard, wood floor with a thump. _Wh-What on earth? _"Ouch." _It stings, but I'm all right. _She sat up, her right hip and thigh in pain from the impact with the floor. A determined expression came across her face and seeped into her eyes and she nodded. "Right!" _I refuse to give up! Not now, not after I've worked so hard!_

_I've got…I've got to find her quick…! _"Alice…!" Oz frantically searched for Alice.

A strange voice echoed inside Ozera's mind and she didn't think as she screamed, "ALICE!" She immediately regretted it and felt her cheeks heat up as embarrassment nipped at her consciousness. She clapped her hands over her mouth. _Kyaaaa…Did I just…?_

Ravina Nightray clattered the doorknob and swung the bedroom door open. "Hi, sis! What'cha up to?" The bedroom door banged into the wall and she stood there in the doorway.

She removed her hands and turned off the music. Then, she turned around and glared at her younger sister. _Jeez, I swear, I've got zero privacy around here! _With a deep breath and a slow blink, she tried not to retaliate in a totally cruel manner. "Okay, Ravina Nightray. I've told you time and time again. As a reminder, please, at least knock before you enter my bedroom, for you may very well have just now been scarred for life by my nakedness."

"I…I didn't do anything wrong…I…just…just…for Gil!"

Ozera turned her back to her younger sister with slight recoil. Her lips trembled as she whispered a stammered, "Vuh…" _Vincent Nightray? N-No! Lin Nightray? I-I don't know!_

"Kuh. Ha. Ha ha…Kuh ha ha...Yes, that's right! I...didn't do aaanything wrong…'cos…these are aaaaall dollies. Fu-fu…fu-fu-fu…How terrible…" The child shoved at the corpses that surrounded him. "Poor thing…Hee. Hee. Hee. Hee. Who did this…to you…?" There was a squelch as he dug into their bodies and pulled out their intestines. A look of despair enveloped him as tears gushed from his eyes. He ripped their eyeballs from their bodies and an expression came over him that made it seem as if he had lost himself in his insanity. "Fu-fu…See, I…know the truth. Shall I tell you? It's him…It's all because of him! The sky…the earth…and me! We're all dyed red! This too is all…'cos of hiiiiiiiiiiim!"

Oz realized that Vincent had totally mutilated Jack and he rushed in to stop the little boy from his insanity. "Stop!"

Ozera dove towards the floor, arms reached out and eyes wide. "St-ah-p!"

Ravina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Are you all right, sis?"

A bile substance rose in her throat. "Just go!" _I don't trust her not to laugh at me!_

She pouted. "Fine, then, I'll leave." She shut the door behind her when she left. _There's nothing I can do, or say. It's her bedroom. I can't just invade. She needs her space. _

_Please, Ravina, I beg your forgiveness. _Ozera breathed heavily as she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears as if to shut out loud noises. Tears gathered in her eyes as she whimpered, "Please, go away. Please, go away." A single tear dripped along her left cheek. It took every ounce of control not to allow the physical agony to cause her to go insane and behave stupidly.

The splatters of blood that surrounded the corpses terrified her and she struggled with the urge to scream. It didn't matter how hard she tried because no scream could be produced. She backed into a corner, hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face. _What is it that I am seeing? Oh, why must I see such awful things?_

Oz's excited expression turned into one of terror as he watched Alice collapse into a bloody corpse before him. "A…lice…?"

Ozera struggled not to hold her breath. She fought to drive away the horrors that tugged at her mind, but found that they leaked in from all directions. _Gotta find a way out, I've gotta find a way out. Something, somewhere, there's gotta be. _It took every ounce of sanity left inside of her to fight and to hold on. _I feel as if I'm dangling by a thread! _The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge as a chill crept its way into her body. Her stomach knotted and she fought not to allow nausea to overwhelm her.

Oz trembled and backed into the nearest wall as he stared with wide eyes at Alice's bloodied form. _Alice died. A hundred years ago in this place…she died as a human. By someone's hand…she was murdered._

Ozera trembled uncontrollably. _Wh-Why does she have the same hair and eyes as Alec? _Her lips formed the first letter of her crush's name.

_She was murdered – _The painful pound of his heart interrupted his thoughts. "Ah…! Guh! Ah! AGH!" His heart pounded faster. _My chest…feels tight…!_

Ozera's heart cracked in random places. _The poor boy inside my mind is in pain and I can't soothe him. _ She admired a green dragonfly for its rarity, beauty and wings to fly. Often had she dreamed of her flight to faraway lands. _I wish I had wings so that I could just fly away. I want to comfort others in their time of need. _Little did she know, her strong sense of imagination had connected her to a parallel world called Pandora Hearts.

Another day vision washed over Ozera and she covered her head with her arms. "EGYAH, D-Don't touch me!" She wildly kicked about and her feet stomped the floor.

Oz gave his attacker an icy look and Jack Vessalius' voice demanded, "Don't touch me."

Jack had taken over Oz's body. In this case, Jack was the adult and Oz was the child and adults were more apt to believe adults, or at least a child possessed by an adult. "Quiet down…servants of the Four Great Dukes."

Jack tried the best to his ability to soothe the fears of the people before him, for this is why they retaliated and attacked Oz and Alice. "There is no need for concern. This boy is not your enemy. I am borrowing his body to talk to you…as there is something I must convey to you all."

Jack introduced himself to a curious Alice and the rest of the audience. "My name is…Jack. I, who crossed swords with the Baskervilles…and stood as witness to the tragedy of Sablier with my very own eyes – I am Jack Vessalius!"

Ozera stared out into deep space as she whispered to herself, "Jack." A vivid image of Jack appeared inside her mind and she nodded. "Right. Jack." _His hair and eyes remind me of Jessa. _

Jack had a gentile smile and kindness reflected in his eyes. "I apologize for confusing everyone, but even if you can only spare me a few minutes, won't you hear me out?"

Oz stared at the crowd gathered before him, eyes glazed over. He appeared about to pass out. "As I just mentioned, there is something I must convey to you all so that the tragedy of Sablier is not left to take place on this land a second time around! As you all know…I once confronted Glen Baskerville…the head of the Baskerville family. Now, I, who faced him then…declare thus here – Glen Baskerville yet lives! And he shall bring calamity upon this land once more!"

Ozera felt her heart lurch as it had begun to pound painfully hard inside her chest. She breathed heavily and a strange sensation came over her. She desperately wanted Jack to use a gentler tone in his voice.

Oz reflected Jack's sad expression. "Your disbelief is to be expected, I suppose. However, it is the truth. As I believe you are already aware…the Baskervilles' objective is to obtain the intention of the abyss. And to that end did they offer up a sacrifice to the abyss…in the form of the mass annihilation of Sablier."

Oz approached the crowd, possessed by Jack. "At the cost of many lives, we prevented them from achieving their goal, and the Baskervilles disappeared after they lost Glen."

"_**When the one whom we wait descends upon the promised land, the bell will toll to break the silence. The blade of a friend glitters crimson and the drops carve a path to a distance place."**_

Ozera gasped and her tongue slipped. "Guh-Gilbuht!" _Gilbert Nightray? _Gilbert's hair and eyes reminded her of Ravina, her younger sister, as an adult. An image of Raven flashed inside her mind and it reminded her of Ravina as she was at present. She blinked and stumbled upon her words. "Ruh-Rahven?"

Oz swayed. "Aah…Looks like I'm running out of time…You who serve the Four Great Dukes. Let me say this again. Glen Baskerville is alive. And you can be certain that the Baskervilles will be seeking out their master as well as Pandora's four doors. And they shall once again bring about the tragedy of Sablier upon this land! However, my soul is always with this boy. He shall guide you and eventually become the key to defeating the Baskervilles. Protect Oz Vessalius at all costs. You, the noble knights who serve the Four Great Dukes…this is your duty!"

Oz collapsed as Jack left his body. "I thank…all of you…"

Jack noticed a feeble child with his legs hugged to his chest and his face buried in his knees and his hands pressed against his ears. "Oz…I'm sorry…I gave you a fright, hm…?" Jack had pushed Oz behind him when he possessed his body in order to defend him.

The child shook his head, but didn't utter a word.

He gently placed a hand upon Oz's shoulder. "And I also apologize for taking over your body at my own whim. Forgive me." He began to glow. "I'll be disappearing for a while…All of these appearances haven't been easy for me as I am now."

Ozera pondered the situation. _Oh-ho, honey child. Why so frightened? He saved your hind end. I'd be grateful._

Oz pleaded with Jack to stay and tell him more of the story. "Please wait. There're so many things I still want to ask you - !"

Jack just closed his eyes with a smile. "Oz…Someday I'll tell you about myself. About Alice. And about Glen Baskerville. I beg you…Whatever it takes, please stop him…He is…my one and only friend…!"

Tears blurred Ozera's vision and her heart ached. _Why? _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pandora Hearts_.

**Pandora Hearts Parallel Worlds**

~ Chapter Two: Volume Six – Nivek's Witness ~

Nivek Regnard sat at the kitchen table early in the morn, a bowl of cereal in front of her. Her eyes glossed over as a strange voice echoed inside her mind. _**I'll kill her! I'll kill her! I won't forgive her…I'll kill her by my own hand no matter what! I'll kill her. I'll kill her. I'll kill her. **_She told off the person with a bossy tone of voice inside her mind. _What? No! Absolutely not! Okay, look here, you! I don't know who you are, but you're not about to murder anyone because if you do, the guilt will eat you alive!_

A young man laid on the ground as blood gushed from the place where his left eye had once been. _It's cold…The world…is going red…_

The sight concerned her. _Oh, my gosh! Who are you and what on earth happened for you to end up in such a horrid condition? Are you all right?_

Inside her mind echoed the voice of a child as she called for help. "This way. Please come quick! A person who is all covered in blood has collapsed."

Another voice made itself present. "He may be dangerous! Please wait! Lady Sharon!"

The man noticed a concerned little girl stare down at him with her tiny hands over her mouth. _A child…?_

The vision ended just as Mier entered the kitchen. _She's always so lost in thought and I don't know why. _"Ahem!"

Startled, Nivek's eyes widened with a gasp and she jumped. "AHHHHH!" Her scream echoed throughout the house as the silver spoon slipped from her right hand and fell into the cereal bowl with a splash of milk. She shakily turned her head and stared at her best friend with wide eyes. "Wh-What'd I do?"

A mischievous grin spread along Mier's lips and she giggled. "You're too easy, you know that?" _I mean, really, she is. She leaves herself wide open._

Xerxes looked shocked to see his precious Sharon in such a fragile state. "Lady Sharon…!"

Nivek blinked and murmured, "Sha…ron?" She gasped and her eyes widened. _Hey, wait! She looks like the female version of Norahs. Hmmm…Maybe she's one of his ancestors. _

Vincent approached the long windows that lead outside onto the balcony and opened them. "So that we may come to an understanding as quickly as possible, I've set a time limit." He walked onto the balcony. "Did I keep you waiting, Echo…?"

Echo breathed heavily from the effects of the poison.

_Vincent may have created a love potion. Hmmm…Actually…Vincent looks a whole lot like Lin. Echo looks a whole lot like Choe._

"See, I have this friend whose hobby is collecting poisons and since that friend shared a rare sample with me, I thought I would test it on the two of them."

Xerxes noticed how Echo was in the same condition as Sharon. "Why…even Echo-kun…?"

Vincent showed off the bottle of antidote. "This antidote…without being certain of its efficacy, you wouldn't listen to a word I had to say, now would you…?" He cupped Echo's chin in the palm of his hand and his lips met hers. "Nn…!" He forced her to drink the antidote. They both coughed afterwards.

Echo continued to breathe heavily.

Vincent grinned as he held the antidote over the edge of the balcony. "Well, now that we've confirmed Sharon-san's safety, shall we make the deal? Sure enough, the princess is in her knight's arms, but her life is still in Nightray's hands…!" "Aah, how tragic. Even if the knight waits for aid in the form of Pandora's reinforcements, there is no guarantee that the princess will survive until then. Yet if he turns his sword on Nightray and takes his life, the antidote and the princess will fall to the ground before the blood begins to spurt. So…if it's okay with you, Hatter-san, I sure would like it if you would listen to my request now? No one has to know what happened a hundred years ago…" An expression came over him that made it seem as if he had lost his sanity. "There's no need to know…!"

Xerxes felt bewildered. "What do you mean by –"

Vincent desperately begged Xerxes to tend to a memory that caused him agony, one that he so strongly desired to destroy and forget forever. "Heey, Hatter-san…I said I wanted that bell before, but I don't want to make it mine or anything. I want to make it disappear…That bell…Alice's memories, they…use the powers of the Abyss to take form. So you see…you can't destroy it using ordinary methods. So…make it go away, okay? With the Mad Hatter and its power of "Chain Killing" that negates and terminates all powers related to the Abyss…before my very eyes…right now…by your own hand. Show me that you can destroy the one thing you've been so yearning for, okay?"

Xerxes understood that Vincent's reason to live was to move on from his past life and he seemed to have a mutual love for Echo. "I…need a reason. A reason for staying alive even now. So…I will go confirm…the truth of what happened a hundred years ago…Will you allow me to do that, Shelly-sama?"

Sharon clenched her fists. "No, I will not allow that!"

Xerxes felt stunned by her confidence. "Lady Sharon?"

She gripped the precious piece of Alice's memory tightly as if to tell Xerxes 'Don't you dare!' "Stop acting like a fool, Break! As you can see…I am perfectly fine! There is no reason for you to do as that Vincent says because I know how precious those memories are…to you!"

He gently kissed her forehead and gave her a sweet smile. "It's okay."

She returned to him an expression of wide eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed and her face was still wet with sweat, the effects of the poison. She worried about Xerxes' well-being and Alice's memories. "N…No!"

He destroyed the trinket that contained Alice and Vincent's memories. "Are you happy now…Vincent Nightray?" He made it seem easy and at the same time, he seemed aggravated.

Vincent smiled. "Oh yes…Thank you…Hatter-san."

Xerxes demanded that he had held up his end of the bargain and that now it was time for Vincent to hold up his end of the bargain. "Now…Hurry up and hand me that antidote!"

He laughed as he held the antidote over the edge of the balcony. "Such a good person…our Hatter-san. You know, that's why…I like you so very much."

Xerxes was upset that he'd behave in such a notorious manner. "You jerk!"

Another vision entered Nivek's mind at that moment. Liam asked, "W-Well? What happened to the antidote?"

Oz rushed towards the bed where Sharon laid. "Sharon-chan!"

Liam tried to confirm the situation. "So she…made it through all right."

Xerxes answered his friend. "Yes. Though I myself though all was lost for a moment there too."

Oz got all excited. "Echo-chan grabbed it?"

Xerxes excitedly responded to his excited question. "Yes. I was surprised too! I thought she was simply a doll who followed Vincent's orders faithfully, but…I found it so amusing! Dear, oh dear. Vincent-sama…when you glare like that…why, you're the spitting image of your big brother, you know?"

Xerxes remembered Vincent's reaction. _**"I'm kind of…tired of playing…You're done with your business. So hurry up an**__**d get out."**_

Liam and Oz asked, "So…you just left?"

Xerxes pouted. "Well, of course I diiiiiid! I wanted to have my lady rest as soon as possible. Well…I did think about punching him once, but…that might've caused more trouble later."

Liam sighed. "A prudent decision. Duchess Rainsworth does not intend to make this incident public."

Oz's eyes got all big. "Even though Sharon-chan almost died?"

Liam smiled. "Ultimately, she returned alive, so all's well that ends well."

Xerxes seemed carefree as he sat on the table and kicked his feet. "Pacts and such make things a pain. if possible, we should not give the Four Dukedoms cause to wrangle with each other, and…should it come down to our being interrogated thoroughly…the Rainsworth family isn't completely innocent either. Things…seem complicated…"

"Nn…"

Oz spoke excitedly. "Lady Sharon! Are you all better now?"

Xerxes rushed to help her. "Aah…Don't push yourself."

Sharon tossed a pillow at Xerxes, then, smacked him with a harisen. "Break…You…utter fool! How could you say… 'It's okay'? Nothing about that was okay! This incident occurred because I…could not even protect myself when you were not beside me. The fault lies with my own weakness! Yet you…for my sake…you did such a terrible thing! Keep you hero complex in check, would you?"

Liam and Oz cowered.

Nivek watched the story with glazed over eyes as if it were a movie inside her mind.

Mier waved a hand in front of her best friend's face. "Nivek? Hey, Nivek."

Nivek blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry, Mier! I didn't notice you there." She burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pandora Hearts_.

**Pandora Hearts Parallel Worlds**

~ Chapter Three: Volume Unknown – Norahs' Witness ~

Oz and Gilbert groaned.

Sharon noticed their dreadful expression. "My oh my, this atmosphere sure is tense. What's wrong, guys?"

Xerxes sighed. "Oh Sharon, they've been like that ever since they came back from Latowidge. Is it that much of a shock to meet the Baskervilles?"

Kind warmth entered her eyes. "That's not it, Break. Elliot Nightray seems to be the sole cause of their gloomy state."

He nodded. "Ah? You mean the hot-headed young master? Might he also be a student at Latowidge?"

She beamed. "Why yes, I do believe so. He and his servant are the ones who helped Oz-sama. I don't believe that to be pure coincidence."

Jessa struggled to wake her friend. "Hey, Norahs!" She noticed how he remained unresponsive even after she'd tickled his nose with her feather earring. _Is he unconscious? _

Gilbert passed out drunk and his snores could be heard.

Oz laughed at his friend. "Ah, Gil looks so useless like that. His drinking capacity is low, as usual."

Alice woke up drunk and dizzy.

"Alice?"

She started to strip.

Oz's entire face instantly turned bright red and he covered his eyes. "Alice? What are you doing?"

Alice spoke as if too drunk to care. "If you ask me, it's too hot…so I want to take off my clothes…"

Oz freaked out. "You can't strip! Sharon! Talk to her!"

Drunken Sharon demanded, "Ah…If you have something to ask me, kneel before me and beg, you pigs!"

Oz felt curious about Xerxes and his liquor capacity. "Even though you said so, you're not drunk at all, are you?"

Xerxes grumbled about Oz's curiosity. "You're such an uncute brat…Ah, I hate it, I hate it."

He spoke chirpily. "I'm honored for your compliment. But why do you want to pretend like you're drunk?"

Xerxes answered with what he truly felt. "It's because the atmosphere will be bad if I don't."

A shocked expression came over Oz. Xerxes had tossed him a curveball. "Eh…So unexpected. In this world, even Break knows how to observe the atmosphere!"

Xerxes laughed. "You gotta have limitation to your pretending, Oz!"

He answered with a response that of childish admiration. "I think it's cool to have a high drinking capacity."

Xerxes told the young boy, "It's not something good."

Oz tried the best to his abilities to understand the situation. "You can't get drunk no matter how much you drink?"

He longed for something out of reach. "Maybe that is thinking that I 'still can't be dead', caused by constant nervousness."

Oz looked sad. "Sorry."

Xerxes question what he'd just said. "Sorry about what?"

He didn't even know what he'd just said. "Nevermind…I don't know either."

Xerxes laughed. "What's with you? Such a serious and gentle boy. Well now, that just really disgusts me to no end."

Oz kindly smiled. "Yep. It's just like you said."

A drunken Gilbert glared down Xerxes. "What are you talking about? How dare you treat my master in such a notorious manner!"

Oz kindly told his friend, "I'm sorry, Gilly-chan, but you are drunk. Please, go back inside and get some rest." _Tomorrow morn, be prepared for a hangover to hit hard. You'll probably want to keep something close by, too, for you'll vomit most of your guts. _

Gilbert protested. "I am not drunk!"

Oz crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. Sure."

Norahs laid still on his right side, not aware of his surroundings. A battle raged deep inside his mind and his heart pounded as sweat poured from his pores.

Jessa continued to try and wake her friend. "Norahs! Please, wake up!"

Norahs calmly opened his eyes and sat up.

Jessa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his hair as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh jeez, Norahs! I was so worried!"


End file.
